Tobi's Legendary Quest To Be Loved I
by Higura Natume
Summary: Our Hero, Tobi will embark on a Legendary Quest to find the Legendary love that lies in the hearts of all and win it over. Join our hero as he takes on this challenge to become a Legendary Hero! Deitobi
1. The Quest Begins

Chapter 1:

Tobi was having a wonderful day. Of course, for Tobi, everyday was wonderful. Tobi had just helped Deidara-san get the Sanbi.

"Deidara-san!" Tobi ran over to Deidara who was trying to make a new jutsu. He looked over at Tobi. When he realized that Tobi was coming, he thought,

'Oh God, not him...' Tobi ran over to Deidara.

"Deidara-san! Didn't Tobi do a good job with the Sanbi?" Tobi was hoping to get a praise, but all he got was,

"You didn't get the Sanbi-un! I did-un! Don't act like you did all the work-un!" Deidara said glaring at him. Tobi whimpered.

"But Tobi did his best like all good boys do..." Tobi said.

'Believe me Tobi, good boys don't come to the Akatsuki in the first place-un." Deidara said.

"What do you mean Deidara-san? Isn't Deidara-san and Zetsu-san a good boy?" Tobi asked curious.

"I'm not a good boy and will never be one-un." Deidara said getting a little annoyed.

"Awwww...but don't worry, Tobi still loves you!" Tobi assured Deidara and hugged him. Deidara threw an exploding bird thingie at him before saying,

"You don't need to love me-un." He said.

"But why? Deidara-san loves Tobi!" Tobi said sounding a little sad.

"Where the hell did you get that idea-un?" Deidara asked getting ready to throw another explosion thingie at him.

"Well, everyone loves Tobi." Tobi said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Deidara stared at him.

"Everyone doesn't love you Tobi-un. All the 'Good' ninjas, and the Akatsuki hate you-un. So actually, no one loves you-un." Deidara said. Tobi was struck by great shock. He had never thought that everyone hated him. Tobi was deeply sad. But he knew that nothing would come from crying so he looked straight at Deidara.

"Tobi will promise you that Tobi will find a way to get the Akatsuki to love him!" Tobi said with a straight face. Then he stuck his pinky out. Deidara stared at it.

"Pinky-switch Deidara-san!" Tobi said. He wiggled his pinky. Deidara put out his pinky believing that if he did this, he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. They linked their pinkies together. The light of promise showed as they said,

"Pinky-switch!" Tobi and Deidara unlinked their pinkys.

"I will succed!" Tobi said running off to find another Akatsuki member. Deidara watched him run off.

'I wonder if he can really do it?' He thought as he returned to his art.

* * *

My first Akatsuki story that has more than1 chapter!!!

Again this is about Tobi because I absolutley love him.

Deidara: Explosion is art-un!

Natume: No, manga is art!

Deidara: No, explosion!

Natume: No, manga!

Deidara: Explosion!

Natume: Manga!

The two start to fight. Tobi jumps in and shouts,

Tobi: Please review Everyone!

Natume stops fighting and says,

Natume: Oh yeah, each review and favorite from a writer will be counted as a sign that you love Tobi. Let's see how many people love Tobi!

Tobi: Please Review! Tobi loves everyone, so please review!

[End


	2. Zetsu

Chapter 2:

Tobi was walking around trying to find another Akatsuki member. He looked around. After a long walk, he finally found Zetsu tending his garden. He ran over to Zetsu, crushing many flowers in the process. When he was standing next to Zetsu, he said,

"Hello Zetsu-san!" Zetsu looked at him. He eyed the flowers that were torn apart from him running.

'Shit.' He thought as he glared at Tobi. Tobi, as usual, didn't notice the glare and continued, "What are you doing Zetsu-san?"

"...Gardening?" Zetsu said thinking,

'Isn't it obvious?'

"Oh! Let Tobi help!" Tobi said getting down on his knees to help.

"...No, it's okay." Zetsu said portecting the last of the flowers.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

'Why?' Zetsu thought sarcasticaly looking at the trail of destroyed flowers.

Tobi was silent for a second before remembering why he was bothering Zetsu in the first place.

"Zetsu-san, do you love Tobi?" Tobi asked trying to make an innocent expression. Of course it didn't show since he had a mask on.

"Of course I do." The white side of Zetsu said.

"Really?" Tobi said getting excited.

"No! I hate you!" The black side of Zetsu said.

"Really?" Tobi asked getting a little dissapointed.

It went on like this for a long time. Each side would argue, then Tobi would say 'Really?', then the other side would argue back. Both sides of Zetsu was getting tired. Tobi was not getting tired, he would never give up until he got one answer. That was how determined Tobi was to be loved.

"...I give up..." Both of Zetsu's side said.

"What?" Tobi asked.

"We don't love you or hate you." Zetsu thought this was a smart answer. If you can't choose, then don't choose either, but this proved to not help at all.

"What? Tobi needs you to love me???? Why do you hate me?" Tobi asked in tears.

"...Because you always make mistakes and can't read the air." Zetsu said bluntly.

"Read the air?" Tobi asked. He looked at the sky searching for letters.

"No, I mean something like being able to tell when who you're talking to is annoyed at you." Zetsu explained.

"Oh..." Tobi said. He didn't really understand. "Then how can Tobi read the air?" Tobi asked.

"By trying to find signs when someone is annoyed." Zetsu said.

"Tobi doesn't really understand but Tobi will try!" (A/N The akatsuki doesn't realize this but Tobi is really pure-hearted!)

"...Okay." Zetsu said putting in the last flower into the ground. Tobi stamped his foot down in determination. Unfortuantley, Zetsu's last flower was destroyed in the process.

"Zetsu likes Tobi right?" Tobi asked one more time.

"Yes..." Zetsu said.

'Lying is worth getting this idiot out of my garden.' Zetsu thought looking at the last of his flowers.

"Yeah!" Tobi shouted running out the garden destroying the last of the flowers.

* * *

The chapter was hard but I hoped you liked it. This is harder than I thought. Suggestions are welcome! Please, I need a ton!

Tobi is currently loved by 9 including me.

Tobi: Yeah! Review so Tobi is loved even more!

* * *


	3. Kisame

Chapter 3:

"Kisame-san!" Tobi ran over to Kisame who was looking at a fishing magazine. He looked up.

"Hi Tobi." Kisame said. Kisame didn't like Tobi. He didn't hate him but he didn't love him either.

"Kisame-san likes fishing?" Tobi said peeking into Kisame's magazines.

"Well I am a shark." Kisame replied turning the page.

"Tobi understands!" Tobi said. He stood in front of Kisame for a while. Kisame continued to read his magazine. Tobi started to get bored. He started to wave his hands around his face to entertain himself. That action was annoying Kisame. Tobi continued to flap his arm in front of his face as if to see if he could manage to flap it faster.

"…Tobi." Kisame said unable to stand it any longer.

"What is it Kisame-san?" Tobi said continuing to flap his hand back and forth. (A/N I flap my hand in my face a lot too. It entertains me for some reason. People around me always get annoyed. LOL)

"Stop flapping your arm." Kisame asked patiently.

"Why?" Tobi asked continuing to flap his arm.

"Because I don't like it." Kisame answered trying to keep from his urge to cut Tobi into small little pieces.

"Okay." Tobi said and he stopped flapping his arm. "Guess what Tobi had last night?" Tobi asked changing the subject.

"What?" Kisame asked pretending to be interested.

"Shark-fin Soup!" Tobi said excitedly.

"…!" Kisame was too shocked to say anything.

"Itachi-san said it was good so Tobi ate it!" Tobi added.

"…!?" Kisame was even more shocked.

'Itachi had made Tobi eat Shark-fin Soup!? It's probable. Tobi would eat a shoe if someone said it was good. But why would Itachi!? Itachi and I had dated for like 2 years!' (A/N I'm not a big fan of yaoi but at this point I just wanted to use it.)

Kisame was crying. Tobi was surprised.

"Why is Kisame-san sad? Itachi-san was sad too." Tobi said worried.

"Itachi was sad?" Kisame asked looking at Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't know but Itachi-san said that Kisame-san wasn't paying attention to Itachi-san." Tobi said scratching his head.

'Oh, so that's what happened.'

"Tobi, thank you." Kisame said shaking Tobi's hand.

"Does that mean you love Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"Yes!" Kisame said, he started to walk over to where Itachi would probably be.

"Thank You Kisame-san! As a present, Kisame-san can go to eat Shark-fin soup with Tobi some time!" Tobi said waving.

Kisame stopped.

'I hate you Tobi…' Kisame thought as he slowly walked off with a black cloud over his head.

* * *

I used Christinaangel's idea. Well, kinda. Suggestions are always appreciated!

Tobi: Tobi would like to say Thank You for all you Tobi lovers! Tobi is currently loved by 14 people!!!!

Natume: Deidara has rivals now!

Deidara: What the hell Natume? I don't have any rivals! I hate Tobi.

Natume: Or so he says.

Deidara: Shut the fuck up!

Tobi: Tobi loves Deidara-san!

Tobi hugs Deidara. Natume (me) waves.

Natume: Please review to show your love to Tobi!


	4. Itachi

Chapter 4:

(A/N This is what happened before the last chapter with Kisame. I thought I might clue you in.)

Itachi was upset. He had been dating Kisame for 2 years…2 YEARS!!!! But recently Kisame hadn't been giving Itachi the attention he wanted. If you couldn't tell, Itachi loved attention. Then why was he always so cold? It happened when he was still young.

[Flashback

"The top of the class this time was…Uchiha Itachi!" The Academy Teacher announced. It was Itachi's first year in the Academy.

"YES!!!" A voice from the back shouted as a young boy that looked like Itachi jumped up. "WHO'S THE MAN????" He asked as he ran over to the Academy Teacher to get his award.

"…" The whole class was stunned. They were all silent.

The truth was that Itachi wanted attention so he did this. But eventually, he realized that people didn't give him the attention he wanted. People gave him the 'You are a self-centered show off' or a 'You're an idiot' attention. Itachi wanted the 'He's so cool.' Attention. He went off to the book store and read shoujo manga to see what kind of guys girls thought were cool.

'Girls like cool and silent guys.' Itachi concluded after reading as much shoujo as the bookstore had.

Itachi changed dramatically. People were first very confused but eventually forgot that such an Itachi even existed. Now people looked at him with a 'He's so cool.' Look. Itachi had gotten his goal.

There was one flaw though. After this event, Itachi became obsessed with shoujo manga. He read a lot of them. His favorites include, Sailor Moon, Shugo-Chara, and Fruits Basket. This also developed a feminine side of Itachi. Which is why some people see Itachi as very feminine.

[End of Flashback

Itachi sat down on a rock in the middle of the meadow. He was depressed and bored so he practiced his 'Mangekyou' on the butterflies dancing over the yellow flowers that were dancing with the breeze.

One by one, the butterflies became little pieces and fell into the forest of flowers. He was trying to find another butterfly when he saw something dancing in the flowers. It wasn't a butterfly, it was Tobi.

'!' Itachi got an idea. 'This guys an idiot so he won't ask anything. Maybe I'll use him to fix Kisame up.' He thought as he walked over to Tobi who was dancing in the flowers.

"Tobi, come over here." Itachi used his hand to gesture Tobi over. Tobi spotted Itachi and skipped over to where he was.

"Does Itachi love Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"No, Itachi loves Kisame." Itachi answered sharply.

"But…!" Tobi started to cry.

"…I'll love you if you help me." Itachi replied.

"Help? What kind of help?" Tobi asked. He was very interested.

"First, eat with me." Itachi said. Itachi invited Tobi to eat with him. He served some soup.

"It's shark fin soup." Itachi mentioned. Tobi started to eat it.

"This is good!" Tobi said eating it with great speed.

"Hey Tobi, how about you go tell Kisame how good the shark fin soup was?" Itachi asked taking a sip from his bowl.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"Because I want you to. That Kisame isn't paying attention to me enough." sigh "Tobi…" looks all innocent "Will you help me?"

"…" Tobi realizes that Itachi needs Tobi's help.

'Tobi is needed!' Tobi thought. Tobi gripped his hand and shouted,

"Tobi will help Itachi-san!"

'Bingo.' Itachi thought as he took another sip of his shark fin soup.

Tobi turned around at Itachi one more time.

"Does Itachi love Tobi now?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"Now Tobi will go look for Kisame-san!" Tobi said running off.

"Have a nice trip!" Itachi waved him off with a smile that would make both guys and girls drool.

'Tobi is…' Tobi couldn't believe it. 'Loved!' Tobi put his hand to his chest like people do when they see their soul mate in movies. 'Tobi will work harder!' Tobi thought as he ran off in search of Kisame.

* * *

Because I know you're all DYING to know, Kisame apologized to Itachi and they are happily together at the moment.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Chapter was short but oh well.

His past was made up, Itachi doesn't read shoujo manga and he never was a person who loved attention.

Suggestions are always welcome!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be making my fanfictions into reality. Which basically means I don't own Naruto

I got a fortune cookie today and it said:

You will find an intriguing new romance

or something like that. My friends were laughing when they read it...lol.

Review if you want to let Tobi know that you love him!

Tobi is currently loved by: 28 people!

Deidara: damn...

Natume grins evily while Tobi is watching a butterfly hover over his head.


	5. Hidan and Kakuzu Pt 1

Chapter 5:

The fact that Tobi had helped Itachi and Kisame mend their relationship spread throughout the Akatsuki. Everyone pretended to not think much of it.

"Who the hell cares about who saved Itachi and Kisame's relationship?" Hidan asked annoyed. He was getting ready to have his ritual. "Besides, people in the Akatsuki shouldn't have relationships like that anyway!" Hidan exclaimed to his partner Kakuzu who couldn't care less as long as he got money off of it.

"...Maybe I'll write a newspaper article on it and show it to the chairman at 'Konoha News'..." Kakuzu mumbled. He was trying to get a way to make money out of this event. "I got it!" Kakuzu suddenly shouted, making Hidan jump up and ruining his funeral. (Thank God he's immortal...)

"Kakuzu! You fuckin' idiot! You fuckin' ruined my funeral you piece of shit!" Hidan flicked Kakuzu off but he was too busy getting excited about his idea to notice. "I will open a match making article on 'Konoha News'! And Tobi will be the one that matches them!" Kakuzu said. The image of money flowing on him made him want to drool.

"You think that dumbass is going to agree?" Hidan asked. (He was listening to Kakuzu!)

"It can't be that hard to get THAT dumbass to commit. Or better yet, how about eharmony?" Kakuzu mentioned.

"Nah, that place is for dumbasses with no life." Hidan said.

"But Tobi IS a dumbass with no life." Kakuzu said. (A/N I don't know how eharmony works!!!!...& sorry eharmony users if there are any)

"True." Hidan said. "How about we get revenge on Orochimaru with this? He stole money from our organization before he left." Kakuzu said.

"Hell yeah! That bastard insulted my god! He also ruined my ritual the most times, that fuckin' bastard!" Hidan exclaimed.

"...And I come in second?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"Tobi!" Hidan and Kakuzu ran over to Tobi. Tobi was playing with his 'Naruto' action figures. 

"Sharingan!" Tobi shouted as he pulled out his Sasuke action figure. "I will win now Itachi!" Tobi shouted as he waved Sasuke around in circles.

"...You will never win." Tobi did his best to imitate Itachi's voice. Itachi stayed on the ground while Sasuke was flying through the air.

"I will win!" Tobi shouted as he lifted Sasuke's arm up and attached a light blue orb, the chidori. "AAAARRRRR!!!!!" Tobi shouted as he crashed Sasuke full force toward Itachi. Tobi quickly pulled out Itachi's arm and punched Sasuke in the stomach as he came in.

cough Tobi said as he lunged Sasuke over.

"...You are weak..." Itachi said. He leaned in to Sasuke. Tobi was getting even more excited as the tension grew. "...Why are you weak? It's because you lack..." Hidan and Kakuzu silently watched from the back.

"What the hell is that dumbass doing?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

"...Playing Naruto with his action figures...?" Kakuzu responded.

"Money!" Itachi shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Kakuzu shouted.

"What the fuck?" Hidan shouted as well. Tobi turned around when he heard them. Kakuzu walked toward Tobi.

"...Good Job Tobi...You are a good Akatsuki member who knows what the most important thing in the world is...!" Kakuzu said patting Tobi on the head. Hidan slapped his forehead and sighed. What money could do to people...

"Is...?" Tobi asked.

"Is...!"

"Is...?"

"Is...!"

"Is...?"

They went on like that for quite a while until Hidan shouted,

"Will you two shut the fuck up????" The two turned toward Hidan. Kakuzu then turned back to Tobi and said,

"Money."

'Why the hell didn't he say that 20 fuckin' minutes ago...?' Hidan thought thouroughly annoyed.

"Oh! Thank You for teaching Tobi about the most important thing!" Tobi said.

"Kakuzu, we came here for a fuckin' reason." Hidan remined him.

"Oh yeah right," Kakuzu remembered. "Tobi, this the most elite mission you have ever gotten." Kakuzu said. Tobi stared at him intently.

'Geez, this guy knows how to get dumbasses hooked.' Hidan thought watching them.

"We want you to get revenge on Orochimaru." Kakuzu said.

"Okay! But why?" Tobi asked curious.

"Because he stole our money and was a son of a bitch!" Hidan shouted.

"Orochimaru's mother is a dog?" Tobi asked.

"...You know what, never mind, just follow me." Kakuzu said. "I heard Orochimaru has a big crush on Sasuke." Kakuzu said.

"Oooohhh! I'm related to him!" Tobi shouted.

"You are?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yup!"

"Well, anyway, how about we get Sasuke to totally dump Orochimaru, that'll totally tear his heart apart." Kakuzu said.

"But that emo-kid is living on emo-farm with the rest of Orochimaru's crap." Hidan said.

"So? Akatsuki is way more powerful than Orochimaru's crap and Konoha combined." Kakuzu said. (He's exaggerating BIG time if you didn't notice.)

"Hell, why don't we do it." Hidan said.

"Tobi will do it if Hidan and Kakuzu will love Tobi for it!" Tobi said.

"What the fuck did you say?" Hidan asked.

"Tobi wants to be loved!' Tobi shouted.

"Hell N--!" Kakuzu covered Hidan's mouth.

"Sure Tobi!" Kakuzu said.

'Maybe we can steal some money from Orochimaru.' Kakuzu thought as they set off toward Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Hidan and Kakuzu are put together but they get 2 chapters so I think it's fair.

Hidan is officially going to make this story 'T' for his crappy language.

And finally I get to beat the crap out of Orochimaru!!! I always wanted to!!! Too bad Deidara's not there...

Review if you want Tobi to be happy! (You know you want to)

Tobi is loved by: 38 people!

Tobi: OMG! Tobi is like totally happy!

Warning: Tobi has recently watched an episode of 'Gossip Girl' and he has gone crazy.

Deidara: What the hell-un?

Deidara has noticed that there is something wrong with Tobi. (Of course, he pays attention to everything about Tobi.)

Tobi: I like, watched Gossip Girl today! It was totally awesome!

Deidara: Shut the hell up Tobi and no more 'Gossip Girl' for you-un!

Tobi: Whatever, bitch. TTFN!

Deidara: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH YOU DUMBASS????

All 'Gossip Girl' Lovers, I have offended you but this time I don't feel like apologizing because this was just too hell a funny to apologize for! I would love to see Tobi talking like that. (But he probably wouldn't know what he was talking about.)

Reccomendation: STAY AWAY FROM 'GOSSIP GIRL' UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE TOBI DID!!!!!

Nah, just kidding about the end up like Tobi part but I advise you stay away from Gossip Girl.


	6. Hidan and Kakuzu Pt 2 And Orochimaru

Chapter 6:

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Orochimaru shouted chasing after Sasuke, who was silently telling himself over and over,

'Sacrifice for power, sacrifice for power.'

"…I swear that guy is gay." Hidan said watching them.

"We can tell, I don't know about Tobi, but…" Kakuzu said looking at Tobi.

"I know! Orochimaru looks very happy Hidan and Kakuzu-san!" Tobi said happily.

"…Er, right. Anyway, how about we convince Orochimaru to confess his love to Sasuke, I mean it's obvious he doesn't like him." Kakuzu said. "And while Orochimaru's heart is being broken, we'll steal his money." Kakuzu finished.

'...I knew that was his goal...' Hidan thought looking at Kakuzu who had $ shining on his eyes. "Fine with me, but he'll know if we talk to him." Hidan said.

"...That's why we have him." Kakuzu said pointing at Tobi. "Orochimaru doesn't know Tobi. So we can use him. Tobi, take off your Akatsuki cloak and your mask." Kakuzu said.

"Okay!" Tobi said and took off his cloak.

"Oh My God!" Hidan and Kakuzu shouted when they saw what Tobi was wearing. He was wearing a pink dress.

"...I think Orochimaru will like that shit." Hidan managed to say.

"He does like gay things." Kakuzu said. "Now, take of your mask." Tobi slowly took off his mask.

"...!" Tobi looked pretty normal. He had black spiky hair and a sharingan eye. The only thing that suprised them a bit was that he had on a pink frilly eyepatch.

"Am I ready?" Tobi asked exciteldly.

"Don't forget to mention that you're a guy." Hidan said.

"Okay Hidan-san!" Tobi said.

'I have the feeling that Orochimaru is going to be after Tobi...' Kakuzu thought.

* * *

"Orochimaru-san!" Tobi shouted as he ran over to Orochimaru who paused from harrassing Sasuke. 

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked suspiciously.

"I'm Tobi! Oh yeah, I'm a guy!" Tobi said. Like a good boy, he remembered to do what Hidan had told him.

'He's a guy!? Well, he is kind of cute...' Orochimaru thought looking him over.

"How old are you?"

"27." Tobi said. (I'm guessing people!)

'Prefect! He's younger than me!' So far, this Tobi fit Orochimaru's hit list requirements perfectly. He was cute, came to him, and not to mention young. Orochimaru licked his lips. Sasuke, mean while, ran away thinking, 'This is my chance for some alone time!'

"Tobi, I love you!" Orochimaru suddenly shouted getting on his knees.

"WHAT???? WHY DO YOU KEEP ON CHEATING ON ME!!!!" Kabuto said crying. Poor Kabuto, he suffered so much under Orochimaru.

"...So?" Orochimaru asked ignoring Kabuto's cries.

"...Tobi will"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu were stealing from Orochimaru's place. Karin was shouting, but no one really paid any attention to her anyway. 

"Shut up. We're not going to fall for it this time." Suigetsu said examining his nails.

Orochimaru was too busy confessing his love and Kabuto was too upset to care.

"Tobi's doing a good job." Hidan said looking back. All he saw was Karin shouting and he knew no one was going to believe that bitch.

'The bitch that called 'robbery'.' Hidan chuckled as he stuffed another bag with money.

Kakuzu was too busy trying to get as much money in his bags as possible to care about his surroundings. Thanks to Kakuzu, they got the whole room into bags by 30 minutes. They had taked all the bags somehow and was leaving.

* * *

"...have to reject you!" Tobi shouted poinitng at Orochimaru. 

"YES!!!!" Kabuto shouted. His tears of grief turned to tears of joy.

"...But why?" Orochimaru asked doing 'puppy eyes' at Tobi. Tobi was somehow unaffected and explained,

"Tobi loves someone else." Tobi said. "Tobi fell for him when he first met him."

"Who is he? I'll kill him that lucky bastard!" Orochimaru shouted.

"He's Deidara-sempai!"

* * *

Somewhere, Deidara sneezed. 

"Cold?" Sasori asked.

"No, I think some one is talking about me." Deidara said.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space 

Hidan and Kakuzu love Tobi know. Sasori is still alive because I didn't want to leave him out.

I didn't want to make Tobi where something too crazy so I came up with that...

Tobi is loved by 48 people!!!!

Yay! I got to totally diss Orochimaru! It was so fun!

Sorry if you like Karin or Kabuto. I'm trying to make fun of every body though.

I'm thinking about making a sequel where Tobi tries to win the love of the rookie 9 and Team Gai. (Maybe sand sibs too?) So I'll let you know if it becomes official.

I don't own Naruto! But I totally own this idea so don't copy it.


	7. Sasori

Chapter 7:

Sasori was a young guy with red hair and eyes that seemed to look down on the world. His only love was for his puppets which he made with dead body parts. He called these puppets his 'art'. He could spend a whole day arguing with Deidara, over wether explosion or puppets were art.

Now, if you had gone up to Sasori and asked, "Do you love Tobi?" He wouldn't have answered. Sasori didn't take time answereing questions which he believed were foolish.

Sasori was with Deidara at the moment. They weren't doing anything in paticular. I mean, sometimes you got bored of arguing about art. Deidara got up and looked at Sasori.

"Sasori no danna, my hands are hungry so I'll go feed them." Deidara said. Sasori nodded so he left. (A/N I don't know if his hands eat but whateva!)

Sasori rested his chin on his hand and stared at the clouds. Sasori was very bored. He hadn't found a good body for a puppet in years. Also, he wasn't allowed to use the Akatsuki members or they swore they would kick his ass. And Sasori knew that he would be in trouble if the 'Whole' Akatsuki went against him. He sighed.

'Maybe I should go see Chiyo-baa sama. She would make a good puppet.' He thought. 'But old body parts aren't good. I mean, ew...maybe it's not such a good idea.' Sasori thought. He noticed Kakuzu and Hidan were running his way. He waited for them to run up to him. They stopped in front of him, sweating and panting. 'Must of been hard, they're holding at least 50 bags.'

"What the hell did you bring in this time?" Sasori asked. He remembered the time Hidan had broughten at least 70 voodoo dolls because he had read on the internet that his religion's new trend was voodoo dolls or something. Sadly, they had also actually worked. Hidan would kill anyone without thinking so the leader had to confiscate them. Now, they were used for combat and not mindless religious traditions. "Better not be some more religious shit." He said.

"First of all, my religious things aren't shit, asshole. Second, we brought money." Hidan said. Sasori was suprised. He took a look inside the bag. Sure enough, there were coins inside made of pure gold.

"Where'd you get it?" Sasori asked.

"We stole it from the dumbass pedophile." Hidan replied. Kakuzu was too busy counting his money on the spot to say anything.

"I see, I suppose you're speaking of Orochimaru?" Sasori asked. He pulled out his nail polish. "I broke a nail dammit!" He mumbled as he opened the bottle and started to cover his nails with a glossy black nail polish.

"Who else? Oh yeah, Tobi should be coming soon." Hidan said looking back to where they had come from.

"I thought you hated Tobi." Sasori said.

"That doesn't mean you can't use him for your dirty deeds." Hidan said smirking.

'I get it now.' He thought as he put his nail polish back where he had found it. He noticed out in the horizon, a pink blob.

"Here he comes..." Hidan mumbled.

'What the fuck is that???' Sasori thought. His eyes widened as he saw Tobi, dressed in a pink dress that made him look like he had come from England or something. (I'm sorry if I offended anybody...)

"Take that shit off Tobi!" Sasori yelled.

"But why Sasori-san?" He asked.

"Because you look like a girl and an Akatsuki shouldn't do that. Wasn't it in the rulebook?" He asked. Tobi pulled out his rulebook and flipped to the dress code.

"...It only says that you need to wear the black cloak. Nothing about what is under." Tobi replied.

"Then put on the fucking black cloak unless you want me to shove one of my puppets up your ass!" Sasori yelled getting impatient. Tobi quickly put on his cloak.

'Good, he doesn't look gay anymore...' Sasori thought.

"Anyway, what happened with Orochimaru?" Sasori asked. Sasori often thought life was boring, but there was one thing that could brighten up the day, gossip.

"Orochimaru said he loved Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed. Sasori noticed that this could be good and asked further.

"So what did you say?" Sasori asked.

"I said No!" Tobi said proudly.

"Good job Tobi! That asshole needs to be rejected a couple times!" Hidan and Kakuzu said laughing.

"Tobi love Deidara-san and that's it!" Tobi exclaimed.

Now, it looked like someone had pressed the pause button. No one moved for a sec. Everyone was shocked. I mean, everyone knew that Tobi loved Deidara, he loved everybody. Just, no one excpected him to be that serious about it.

"What's wrong?" Tobi asked looking at the others.

"You know what? I'm going to my counting room to count my money!" Kakuzu said and started to run.

"Oh yeah! I need to give an offering to my god!" Hidan said and made a run for it.

Sasori was about to leave when Tobi tugged his sleve.

"Does Sasori love Tobi?" Sasori stared at him. He had no intention of answering the question. I mean, it was the stupidest question he had ever heard of.

"Tobi has some gossip!" Tobi said randomly. Amazingly, it was just the thing he needed to say to get Sasori's attention.

"WHAT?" Sasori asked. He was eager to get anything out of Tobi.

"Will Sasori love Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"YES! NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' GOSSIP!" He shouted. Tobi was a little scared and quickly started,

"Well, when I was at Orochimaru's place, I saw something." Tobi began. Sasori looked very eager.

"...It was a picture of a girl." Tobi said.

'But I thought he was gay!' Sasori thought.

"She had really big balloonish things coming down." Tobi made movements with his hands. Obivously, he had no idea what he was talking about.

'...So Orochimaru likes chicks with tits.' Sasori thought. (Oh god, that was really bad...O.O)

"Also, there was a picture of Orochimaru, a snake, and a weird looking guy. The label said 'Mommy and Daddy'" Tobi said.

'No wonder he looks like a snake.' Sasori thought.

"In his diary, he said when he was in the Akatsuki he used to peep at everyone in the Akatsuki. He had this 'Hottest Guys List' and Sasori-san, you were second!" Tobi exclaimed. He thought Sasori would be happy, but his eye twitched.

"Fuck no, he didn't peep at me...!" Sasori said.

"What's wrong?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing...!" Sasori said.

"Does Sasori-san like Tobi now?" Tobi asked.

"...Yes!"

"Okay!" Tobi said and happilly went in search of Deidara-san.

'That Itachi, he beat me that bastard! I'm supposed to be the hottest guy!' Sasori thought as the emo cloud came over him.

* * *

Yay for Chapter 7!

Oh yeah, dude if you haven't, you have to search, 'A.N.T Super Duper Ninja Go!' And you'll find this series that is 'fucking' hilarious! I'm so glad I found it. Sadly, no mention of the Akatsuki though...

Thank you for supporing me!

Tobi is loved by, 51 people! OMFG!!!!

Anyway, keep reviewing. It helps me write more.


	8. Pein and Konan Pt 1

Chapter 8:

Now the leaders of the Akatsuki lived in secrets. Not much was known about them. Tobi had only seen them once when he was signing the contract to become a Akatsuki member.

The first one had red hair and a ton of piercings. His name was Pein, or Pain, but I perfer Pein. He pretended to be dark and emo, but the truth was, he loved romance and was always trying to make out with his girlfriend, the other Akatsuki leader.

The next one had blue hair and a single white flower in her hair.Her name was Konan. She also tried to give the impression of a dark and emo person, but inside she was a gold digger. The only reason she was daing the Akatsuki leader was for his money.

Now, today was a special day for these two. It was there anniversary and the blue haired one, who's name was Konan, wanted something extra special. Unfortunatley, a day before they had gotten in a fight over who should have the power over the money.

Now, they had also heard about Tobi saving Itachi and Kisame's relationship. First they didn't think much of it, Itachi and Kisame's relationship wasn't important to them. But as soon as they started fighting it seemed like the most important thing in the world to them. They were both seeking the help of this 'match maker'. (I would totally love Tobi to play 'match maker' for me!!!)

Konan was meandering the area where the Akatsuki had gathered. Her heavy eye shadow allowed her to only look halfway up. She soon came upon a pair of feet that were jumping up and down. She knew imediately knew who it was.

"...Tobi..." Konan said. She was still pretending to be emo.

"What is it Konan-sama?" Tobi asked. It had been written in the contract that he had to call the leaders 'Konan-sama' 'Pein-sama' or 'Leader'. They were also instructed to adress them as 'Leader' if someone outside the Akatsuki was there. (Unless instructed otherwise.) Anyway, Tobi stopped in front of Konan. Konan kept her eyes lowered and said,

"Can we talk in private Tobi?"

"Sure Konan-sama!" Tobi said. Tobi grabbed Konan's hand and they skipped to an area where no one was there.

* * *

Unfortuantley, Pein had been watching them. He saw Tobi take Konan's hand and skip over to somewhere private. This pissed him off very much. 

'What the hell is she doing? Cheating on me with Tobi?' Pein thought watching them. 'I'll never ask Tobi to repair our relatioship, never!' Pein thought walking away angrily with his hands in his pockets. (Do the Akatsuki clothes have pockets?)

* * *

"Tobi...I've been having a fight with Pein..." Konan began. Now, you all excpect her to say something like, 'Please help repair our relationship!' or something like that didn't you? But no, that would be to pure for an Akatsuki member. Instead, she asked, "Please date me to make Pein jealous!" Konan said. 

'He'll be okay. He probably won't try to attack me and he's still single.' Konan thought. She waited for his answer.

"...Okay." Tobi said. He didn't really understand what he was promising to do, but he wanted to help Konan so he decided to agree.

"Thank you Tobi!" Konan said and hugged Tobi.

"Your Welcome Konan-sama!" Tobi said hugging Konan back.

* * *

Sadly, Pein was so curious that he had followed them. He hadn't heard anything they had said. 

'What are they talking about?' He thought annoyed. He was just silently watching them until something made his eyes widen in shock.

Konan, his girlfriend, was hugging Tobi, his servant. He had read about stuff like this in those romance novels but never excpected it to happen. His eyes twitched in anger.

'You cheater Konan! I went through all that trouble to get you into the Akatsuki so I could be with you and what do you do?' He thought.

* * *

The leaders! Deidara is last! 

I made rivals with the popular girls. It's actually pretty funny. They don't know anything. They read 'Cosmo Girl' and the teachers are always on their back.

SO FUNNY!!!

Please review! Tobi needs more love!

54 people!


	9. Pein and Konan Pt 2

Chapter 9:

"So what happened with you and Pein-sama?" Tobi asked Konan as they skipped around together.

"Well, we found out about the money Kakuzu stole from Orochimaru yesterday. Pein and I started arguing over who should get more of the money." Konan explained.

"Oh, but why didn't you split it in half?" Tobi asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have enough money for the new Louis Vuitton bag that's coming out soon." Konan said.

"Oh." Tobi said trying to pretend like he understood what she was saying. But he really didn't.

"How about we go shopping?" Konan asked. "Pein always complained when he went shopping with me. I'm sure you'll be better." Konan said smirking. She knew that Pein was watching.

Pein's hands trembled with anger. 'She said that she asked me to go to the mall with her because only I was good enough for the job! Why the hell is she asking Tobi???' Pein thought. Pein was jealous of Tobi. Of course he wouldn't admit it since he had WAY too much pride for that. But yes, Pein was jealous of Tobi.

The two skipped to the mall. Tobi happilly held her bags for her and and helped her pick ou her new bags, shoes, and clothes. And Pein followed them gritting his teeth.

"Thanks for the great time Tobi!" Konan said sitting down at the food court.

"Your Welcome!: Tobi said setting the bags down while catching his breath. (Poor Tobi...)

"I'll go get us a drink." Konan said leaving.

'Konan-sama sure is nice.' Tobi thought as he waited. Using this as a chance, Pein came out to teach Tobi a lesson.

"...Oh, Hi Pein-sama!" Tobi said waving. This pissed Pein off even more and he grabbed Tobi by the collar.

"You mess with Konan again and I will KILL you." He said pointing a finger at Tobi. Tobi started to panic.

"B-but Tobi wanted to help Pein-sama and Konan-sama get together! Konan-sama said she wanted Tobi to date Konan-sama to make Pein-sama jealous so they could get together again!" Tobi explained. Pein moved his arm up. "Waaahhh! Don't hurt Tobi!"

Konan, who had known he would come out had been watching this. Knowing that Tobi could get hurt, she jumped out. "Pe---!" She stopped shocked.

Pein hit Tobi lightly on the head. "...Sorry." Pein said. Konan smiled a little.

"It's okay Pein-sama." Tobi said. He let go of Tobi.

"Pein!" Konan said walking over. "I'm sorry." She said slowing down as she got closer.

"I am too." He said and they hugged. Tobi was very moved and a small tear showed.

Once they were done, she said,

"But I still want the Louis Vuitton bag." Konan said.

"What!? You just spent enough money to buy 3 of those bags!" Pein said.

"But it was sold out and I couldn't help but buy all those other things." Konan said pointing to the mountain of bags.

"I should have the money! Our organization needs money!" Pein said angry.

"But I NEED that bag!" Konan argued again.

"That's it, it's over between us!" Pein said.

"Fine!" Konan said pouting.

And the cycle is continuing even today.

* * *

Second to last chapter... 

It's almost over!

This chapter was really short and I apologize. I got one of my first writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be really good!

But don't fear, a sequel will be here as soon as I can! Here's the Preview:

Tobi's Legendary Quest To Be Loved II

After being loved by the Akatsuki, our hero Tobi decides to reach for even higher stars. He goes on a Quest to Konoha to find even more love. Will Tobi win the love from Konoha even if he's from the Akatsuki? Will Tobi be able to win the reader's hearts again?

Find out in:

Tobi's Legendary Quest To Be Loved II

Coming as soon as Higura Natume can get it up.


	10. Deidara

Chapter 10:

Tobi was a living legend in the Akatsuki.

Kisame and Itachi wouldn't stop talking about how he had saved their relationship.

Zetsu had been crying about his flowers (girlfriends) being murdered.

Hidan wouldn't shut up about how Tobi's dress was an disgrace to his god.

Kakuzu was saying that Tobi was the one thing that had gotten him his money.

Sasori was talking about how he had ruined his life by letting him know that Itachi was more popular than him.

Konan was annoying Pein to the end of his wits by talking about how good of a boyfriend Tobi would've been.

Deidara was annoyed to the end of his wits by all this talk about 'Tobi'. What was so great about him? He was just another annoying idiot who deserved to be bombed.

"...Sasori no danna, you told me about Itachi being prettier than you yesterday-un." Deidara said.

"...And it's all Tobi's fault." Sasori cried bursting into tears.

"...You told me that too-un." Deidara said standing up. He was fuckin' tired of this, so he decided to go out and see that bastard who was ruining his day.

'Since today is free day, it should be hard to find him--'

"Hi Deidara-senpai!"

'-un.' Deidara turned around to see Tobi as happy as ever.

"Tobi was looking for Deidara-senpai." Tobi said running over. Deidara was silent.

"Tobi has 2 VERY important things to tell Deidara-senpai." Tobi said putting up 2 fingers.

'...2-un?' Deidara thought, his curiousity acting up.

"First, Tobi has done it!" Tobi shouted hugging Deidara. "Tobi has gotten everybody in the Akatsuki to love them!" Tobi said. "Tobi kept the promise!" Tobi shouted.

"GET OFF TOBI-UN!!!!" Deidara shouted pushing Tobi off. His face was burning a great shade of red from both embarrassment and anger. Tobi flew off. He slowly recollected himself before continuing. "Everybody doesn't love you Tobi-un." Deidara stated.

"But they all said they did." Tobi said.

'They probably said that to get rid of you-un...' Deidara thought. But he decided against saying it.

"...So what's the second thing?" He asked.

"The second thing is..." Tobi put his hand in his pocket.

"?" Deidara looked at Tobi curiously. Tobi's face grew red behind his mask. He gripped the thing in his pocket.

'Tobi can do this. Tobi can do this.' Tobi repeated to himself in his mind as he slowly looked up at Deidara who stepped back because he felt a little uncomftorable. Tobi closed his eyes one last time. 'This is it.' Tobi pulled his hand out of his pocket lightning fast and thrust it in front of Deidara who stepped another step back at his sudden actions.

"...Tobi loves Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said. In his hand he was holding a bouqet of roses. (Tell me if you thought it was a wedding ring! ; ))

Deidara stared at him without saying anything for a while. He already knew that Tobi loved him. He could never refrain from telling him that. But this time it meant something different, it wasn't the love he gave to pretty much everyone. It's the kind of love a bride gave a groom, a wife gave her husband, something just for him. His cheeks were pink. He looked at Tobi. His one eye looked at him desperate for an answer. Deidara finally got enought strength and said,

"...I do...too...un." He looked down and hid his face behind his sleeve in embarrassment.

"...Yay!" It took a while for Tobi to figure it out, but when he figured it out, you would've seen a smile. He jumped on Deidara and hugged him. This time, he put up with it and let him hug him.

"Tobi will love Deidara-senpai forever and ever!"

* * *

This story had ended! Stay tuned for part 2 okay? It will be another story so don't get confused.

Deitobi foreva! I love Deitobi so much!

I give thanks to all people who favorited, alerted, reviewed, or just read my story without giving me any sign that you read it!

Final Goodbyes:

Tobi: Thank you for loving me! Tobi is loved by 57 readers!

Deidara: He's mine so don't get any ideas-un...

Tobi: Tobi is sorry but Deidara-senpai is Tobi's true love! hugs Deidara

Deidara: Tobi, you've got 3 seconds to get off me-un.

Natume: Wow, you've gotten along real well. Before you wouldn't even give him one second.

Deidara: Shut up-un.

Tobi: Tobi doesn't understand.

Natume: It's okay! You don't need to know! hugs Tobi Okay guys, I'm going to tell this really gay joke that I rate 'M'. You have been warned.

There is this couple. They are having 'sexual' problems so they go to a doctor who fixes those kinds of problems. The doctor says,

"Get a bag of grapes and a box of doughnuts. Put a grape in the 'Love Canal' and have the guy take it out using his tougne. Put a dougnut around the guy's 'Love Pole' and have the woman eat it off."

It worked really well for the couple.

The next day, anothe couple comes in. The doctor first refuses to help them, but eventually agrees. He says,

"Get a bag of apples and a box of Cheerios."

Deidara: ... on the floor with a bloody nose

Tobi: Are you okay Deiara-senpai? Tobi doesn't get the joke.

Natume: Well you don't need to! Thanx for reading! Bye!

Tobi: Bye!

Deidara: ...


	11. IMPORTANT!

TOBI'S LEGENDARY QUEST TO BE LOVED PART 2 IS UP!!!!

THIS IS A REMINDER TO ALL MY FAITHRUL READERS!!!

I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M DOING ALL THIS IN CAPS!!!


End file.
